Head
by GhUrLpLeAsE
Summary: Started w/ a kiss then ended up at the bushes. "Naruto-kun would never do that." she looked at me and secretly winked as she lied to teme.


**I do not own Naruto. But I do own this story .. :)**

_Guidelines ::_

"Normal Conversation"

'Stream of thought'

**Enjoy reading! :D**

"Naruto-kun! Wake up!" Sakura said hovering over the said boy while slapping him.

Naruto responded by groaning and changing his sleeping position.

Sasuke watched them by the door and chuckled at the reaction of his blond teammate.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei is already waiting for us!" exclaimed as she started pinching the sides of the sleeping shinobi.

"Ouch!" Naruto slowly opening his eyes. "You didn't have to pinch me Sakura-chan.." facing the pink-haired kunoichi while rubbing his sides.

"Well if you had woken up with my slaps then you didn't have to feel the pinch then" Sakura giggled as she got of him, sat on the edge of his bed and put on her sandals.

Sasuke, seeing that the blond has finally woken up, went to leave those two when –

"Shouldn't you be waiting for us Sasuke-kun?" she said knowingly.

"Hn." the dark-haired Uchiha said as he left his two teammates.

As soon us Sasuke had left, Naruto sat up and looked at Sakura with a big grin in his face. "Sakura-chan, where's my good morning kiss?"

Sakura looked at him and smirked at her lover. "What makes you think I'll give you one?" proudly said and slowly walked to him and sat on the edge of the bed again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "Coz you always do, Believe it." his grin still plastered on his face.

She giggled and gave his lips a peck. "You do know that Sasuke-kun might still be downstairs or listening in on us." She stated.

"Whose fault is that then? You were the one who wanted this relationship to be a secret." Said as he lightly trailed kisses on her neck.

She bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan. "N-Naruto-kun … P-Please stop." She pleadingly says.

"Why should I Sa-ku-ra?" He teasingly says as he sucked a spot on her neck.

She closed her eyes and breathlessly said, "B-Because I have a surprise for you later."

He stopped sucking on her neck and looked at her. A perverted smirk now surfaced on his face, "What is this surprise then?" he asked curiously.

She exhaled and opened her eyes. Looking at him and said, "You have to wait for it later.", A triumphant smile creeping on her face as she stood up, "You better be ready soon or you wouldn't get that surprise." She winked at him and went to find her other teammate.

_Naruto's POV ::_

"Kakashi-sensei could I take a pee first?" I said. 'I guess I should have peed when I woke up this morning.'

He sighed and waved his hand as a sign of agreement while he was engrossed on the orange covered reading material he always read.

I thanked him and looked around for a good spot. I saw a bush a few feet away. 'I guess that's it.' I hurriedly ran to it since I think I was my bladder is about to explode. I unzipped my pants and let my length out my pants then I saw Sakura-chan hiding in the bushes.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing there?" I whispered confusingly.

She didn't say anything but put her pointing finger over her mouth. I looked at her confusingly.

She suddenly held my cock and started rubbing it. I jumped a bit and the sudden urge to pee suddenly faded in my mind. I looked at her again and she let out a small giggle. 'So this was her surprise.' And I smirked at her. I bent down to kiss her -

"Hey Dobe, are you trying a new position in peeing?" he chuckled.

I stood straight and shouted "I just saw something Teme! Stop watching me pee!"

I heard him chuckle again. Then Sakura suddenly licked the tip of my member so I suddenly groaned. She giggled once again.

"Naruto are you masturbating there?" I heard Kakashi-sensei say. Sakura started moving her fingers up and down my shaft and smirked at me.

"N-NO!" I exclaimed trying not to moan. 'Oh she's gonna get it when we get home.' I closed my eyes as she quickens her pace. I griped my pants.

"Dobe! Why are you taking so long? Are you sure your only peeing?" I heard Sasuke say. Sakura swiftly put my dick in her mouth and started sucking it. Her hands still moving up and down.

"Y-yess.." I hissed at him. 'I'm almost.' I bit my bottom lip. She licked and suck my length like there was no tomorrow and it felt soo good.

"Hey have you seen Sakura?" I heard Teme ask Kakashi-sensei 'She's right here suckin' my dick!' I inwardly laughed. She looked at me while sucking my member and let go of it. Now she was thrusting my shaft in and out her mouth. 'Damn that's sexy!' I tangled one of my hands in her hair and started pushing her so my member goes deeper in her mouth.

"Now that I think about it .. She did say she will just go get her lunch at her house" Sensei said. 'Oh she's having her lunch right now' I chuckled. As I felt that I'm on the edge and about to cum I held her head tighter and pushed her head closer.

"Don't you think she's taking so long? Her house is just a few blocks from here." I heard Teme say. At that moment, she bit on my member and I climaxed in her mouth and I moaned loudly. She swallowed it all and smirked at me.

Then I felt someone tap on my left shoulder and I looked at my left. To my horror I saw Kakashi-sensei 'Oh shit! We're found out! .. Oh well… I guess we can make out in front of everybody now.' He shook his head and said, "So you were masturbating." Then he went back to where he was seated a while ago.

"What?" I said and looked at the bush where Sakura was doing her naughty tricks on me to find that she was gone. 'Where'd she go?'

"Your doing that here? What if Sakura sees you, Dobe?" he looked at me disgustingly.

"What if I see what?" I heard the said vixen say. I fixed my pants and boxers and walked to them.

"Hnn.." the Teme didn't had the guts to say shit. I laughed at him. "Tell her then! If you have the balls!" I pointed at him and laughed loudly.

"Tell me what?" She said acting all innocent.

The Teme glared at me and then he faced Sakura-chan, "He was masturbating in the bushes." he said flatly at her.

She then giggled and said "He wasn't masturbating. Naruto-kun would never do that." She looked at me and secretly winked as she lied to teme. 'I think I'm turned on again. Great.' I grinned at her and I walked up to her.

"Guys do that Sakura! H-Hey Dobe are you gonna attack her?" I heard him stutter.

"Yes." I kissed my lover right in front of their eyes. I just couldn't control myself anymore. She pulled away with a giggle and said "How was my handjob?" clearly letting their teammates know their 'activity' a while ago.

I held her hand and lead her to her house so we could have the wild sex I've been yearning for since I opened my eyes and saw her this morning.

The reaction from my other teammates? .. When Sakura and I left, all I heard was a 'thud' and a snicker.

**And that concludes my first ever Fanfiction story.. xD**

**You want more of this? …**

**Or Sakura-chan w/ someone else?**

**PM/Review me! :) I also take suggestions and requests! :D**

**Please Favorite and subscribe! X)**


End file.
